


Dark Game

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: After Honda makes a mistake, he realizes the true horror of the other Yuugi.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Dark Game

Yuugi ducks as the axehead come flying towards his head, missing it by inches. His puzzle hit the ground sending the sound of the metal striking against the marble floor throughout the overly large hallway.

A golden light shone brightly from the puzzle, Yuugi's purple eyes were replaced by blood red. Those red eyes narrowed darkly towards the one who did the throwing.

"You tried to kill my partner!" Yami no Yuugi hisses through his teeth, angry came off of him in waves.

"It was a mistake!" Honda shouts backing away from the mad soul that lived inside his classmate Yuugi, "I was only meant to scare Yuugi, the axe was weak, it came off!" As if to prove his point Honda tossed the axe's staff to the ground in front to the darkness that seems to grow.

"And why were you scaring my partner?" Yami no Yuugi says darkly, no mercy was in his eyes even for someone who Yuugi thought as a friend. The darker form of Yuugi slowly began walking forward, towards the cowering teen. A strange light appears upon Yuugi's forehead, right between the eyes and he rose a hand and held it palm facing Honda.

"No please! I was trying to talk to you!" Honda screams still backing away until his back came to be against the cold walls, "We needed Yuugi to feel fear to do so! The axehead was never meant to come off!"

Honda was covered in a ray of light and vanished.

"That was about a year ago..." Honda says with a sigh as he gazes around his house he been living in for the past year, "Who would have thought that Yami no Yuugi sent Yuugi's friends and enemies souls into Yuugi's favourite computer game to play with them..."

"So how do we get out!" Jonouchi cries out as he slams his hands down on the table and stands up, hovering over the brown-haired teen, "You're just going to sit there! What's Yuugi doing letting that guy free to mess around?!"

Jonouchi was the newest member to fall into the world that Yami no Yuugi had made with the power of the shadows. After all, Yuugi had asked for friends to be with him and play.

"I've known Yuugi the longest." Anzu the very first person to fall into the shadowy game pit, "I doubt he is fully aware of what is happening if he did he would have done something by now."

"Yeah," Honda nods in agreement, "Yuugi knows something is wrong, he just can't work out what."

"But there's one thing I don't get." Jonouchi says calmly down slightly, turning to Honda,"You said you've been here a year right, but the dates not add up. That was last month's date you gave me."

Anzu and Honda look to which others with wide eyes.

"Time could move differently here." Anzu thinks aloud, she gives him a sad smile, "I have been here for three years, but time does seem odd when Yuugi comes." The door opens and in comes a blue-haired girl smiling sweetly at everyone, she held a basket of flowers, "And Miho-chan came here just after Honda."

"This is bad," Jonouchi says as he looks around at the house that looks to real for comfort, "We have to get out of here, we have to tell Yuugi!"

"It could be worst." Another came, turning they all looked at Yuugi's grandfather, "We could have ended up like Yami no Bakura's victims. They all are lifeless dolls of stare at a door all day, we can live almost normally."

"Yeah," Honda says with a nod, looking over to Miho with red cheeks, "Here we can eat, drink and do everything..."

"The only thing we can't do is talk to Yuugi about what this place is." Anzu warns firmly Jonouchi, "Yuugi thinks this is all a dream. If you even try and give him hints, Pharaoh will not be pleased."

"Pharaoh?" Jonouchi asks blinking in confusion.

"That is what Yami no Yuugi likes to be called." Yuugi's grandfather says with a sigh, "You must be careful Jonouchi, Yuugi will be here soon to play."

Suddenly the door opens Yuugi walks in wearing his school uniform, he grins happily when he notices Jonouchi standing there. The smaller teen rushes over there with tearful eyes at the sight of his friend.

"Jonouchi-kun!" Yuugi cries out as he threw his arms around the taller, hiding his face into the other's chest.

Yuugi half knew what was happening, however, he was powerless to stop Yami no Yuugi from doing these things, he did reason that if he completed the quest of the game and won against the evil of the land then everyone would return to their world.


End file.
